A New World
by DukeBlueDevilsFan11
Summary: Four friends find themselves transported to the world of the DC Universe after a freak occurence one night at the comic shop where they work. Looking for their place in their new world, the four will find where they belong, and find out how to be a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story will take place throughout the previous DC cannon and will ignore all the plans for the upcoming titles in the rebooted DCnU this month. Some aspects of the cannon will be changed due to the arrival of the new heroes to the DC Universe altering the future from the point of their arrival in the Universe. Just a quick review of the summary, a group of comic loving teenagers get sucked into the world of their favorite comic books in the DC Universe. Once there they must find out where they fit into this new world they're now a part of and find out if they ever want to leave. With their new places' in the DCU aspects of their own lives and personalities may give them clues and make them each extraordinary.**

**Chapter 1: A Brave New World**

It was a warm August day in Gateway City, New York, just a small city in the upper part of the state, the leaves were falling in the city park and children wer playing. Every thing seemed quite peacefull, all the while a young man was rushing down the sidewalk in a hurried sprint, the young man was named Chase Jordan; gymnast, athlete, and comic book nerd. '_Are you kidding, this will be the fourth time I'll be late for work this week. If I'm not careful Nathan's gonna fire me. The comic shop is part of my life, I have to keep my job, guess I'm going to have to resort to desperate measures.'_ Making sure to pick up his pace, pretty soon the young man was dodging people left and right before deciding to take a shortcut through the back alleys which lead to the use of flips, slides, jumps, and wall runs to get through the obstacles that were in the way of his destination five blocks away. _'Thank god for my crazy parents putting me in gymnastics when I was four it defiantly helps get to work faster.'_ Emerging from the alley exit on third street right across the street from the shop, and looking at his watch the young man was happy to see that he was only five minutes late for work, a personal best this week. Walking through the door of the shop while at first greeted with the cool air conditioning of his workplace however he was also met with a sharp smack to the back of his head. Turning to the source of the strike he was greeted with voluminous black hair pulled into a ponytail, light blue eyes that looked rather cold, a surprisingly tall yet feminine figure, and the unhappy face of his best friend Mya Nelson.

"Seriously Chase, this is the fifth time this week you've been late for work and I can't keep covering for you. You're so lucky Nathan called to say he wasn't going to be here today. I mean he likes you, he likes that you have a love for comics, but you need to let him know when your gymnastics is going to make you run late or you'll be fired." Mya was a little peeved at her best friend to say the least; she at least called about being late because of soccer practice or track. _'Chase thinks he can just waltz around doing his whole I'm the loveable acrobat act and no one will get mad at him for not taking responsibility. I have news for him, he's wrong'. _Heaving a sigh the young woman took in his slightly disheveled appearance; his normally short styled back hair was rather unruly the pitch black color overshadowed by some dust, his black shirt also dusty including the light blue bird on his chest, and there was a new rip in his pants. Fair to say Mya figured out he took his typical shortcut again. "You also need to mix up the shirt you wear to work this is the fourth time this week you've worn the Nightwing shirt, maybe a Robin or Batman would be acceptable as well, because this one is pretty messed up, you may be doing your acrobat thing every day, but you're not quite Dick Grayson especially with your Damian Wayne haircut and Wally West attitude." With a smirk and a gleam in his light blue eyes Chase just shook the dust from his hair and his shirt while taking the seat behind the counter propping his feet on the top as he picked up the latest issue of _Red Robin_ an aloof smile on his face.

"Like you're one to talk Mya, seriously when you don't wear the shirt that looks like Donna Troys' costume you rock the Wonder Woman logo shirt. Of course at least me, you, and Jay wear real heroes shirts, poor Allie wears her Aquaman gear a little to proudly for it to be normal." The two shared a rather loud and boisterous laughing session, attracting the attention of some of the customers that had made their way into the shop but the two friends just continued to enjoy their little joke, when from the back of the store they caught sight of a flash of red making his way from shelf to shelf putting up new stock of the weeks current books. Jay Oliver was a fast young man, two time 400 meter dash state champion, and current contender for the college national title, but as much as Jay loved to run, just like his favorite hero, this is what he liked most about life in the small city he called home, his job with his friends. He could hear Chase and Mya laughing, '_Who couldn't hear those two when they cut up with each other, gotta love those dorks.' _the speedy young man thought as he finished up the box of comics he was putting in their place, heading over to the front counter, taking a seat in the beanbag chair he'd put behind just for himself. Running his hand through his dark brown hair and closing his dark green eyes, the fast young man kicked his feet up to relax with his best buds, well two of them anyway.

"You two laughing about Allie and her whole Aquaman is just not understood by most of the DC Comics fan base and is actually one of the greatest heroes thing again." Chase was able to calm down enough to give Jay a nod while Mya was still giggling like a ten year old. "Figures, I love that girl to death and I get that Aquaman is important, but still it's weird to hear he's someones' favorite." The three friends continued to laugh and carry on as they checked people out at the counter, helped customers find selections, even having to chase a few rowdier patrons away. The beautiful day soon turned into a thunderstorm, and with the downpour Allie finally made it to the shop, the rain sticking her long platinum blond hair to her face, and leaving a slightly annoyed look in her aquamarine eyes. Seeing her friends grinning at her from behind the counter, she knew they were all thinking up some kind of Aquaman related joke, but she decided to hold her hand up to let them know she was in no mood. Instead she walked behind the counter and flopped down across Jays' lap.

"Swim practice stunk today, and then I had to get wet all over again as I come to work. I love water but not all the time." Allie just sighed as Jay began to stroke her hair as he smiled at his girlfriend and best friend. It wasn't everyday you got both in one, and Jay always considered himself lucky for this, he was Barry Allen and she was his Iris, they just worked. Chase just rolled his eyes at the two, picking up the latest copy of _Batgirl _to ignore their make-out session_,_ while Mya noticed that the last of the customers had left and flipped the sign to closed, she figured they'd earned getting off an hour early. "It looks like the storms picking up, maybe we should wait it out. I mean hanging out in the shop with my man and our best friends isn't a bad way to wait out a thunderstorm and heavy rain."

"Yeah, however Mya and I aren't so keen on watching you two cozy up while we have to sit here and…" Chase began but the words were suddenly stopped when the four heard a loud crack of thunder and the sound of an electrical discharge, like lighting striking the building, after this the young man decided to continue. "Alright so maybe we should get downstairs into the storage room; it should be safer if this wind keeps going on like this." The three others nodded in agreement but were stopped by the sound of another crash of thunder, only longer and _much_ louder. Stopping in their tracks the four waited to see what would happen next.

"Let's not worry about it guys," Jay began, his hold on Allie tightening just a little as the nerves began to settle in again. "After all, lightning never strikes the same place twice." Just as the words left the young mans' lips they heard another electric like crack, but this time the power was gone and what looked like sparks were flying out of the electrical cables and they seemed to all be traveling to the outlet beside the DC comics wall. The four ducked behind the counter on the off chance an explosion came from it, but it never came, all they saw was a flash of bright light and then a steady glow. Poking his head up from behind the counter Jay was the first one to see it, followed closely by Chase, Allie, and Mya. What the four friends saw was a mystery to them, it looked like light was coming from behind the comics display, but one thing they all knew was that there was nothing but solid wall. "You know lightning is a scary thing guys, maybe we should try to get home after all, I mean I'm so scared I'm seeing light coming from that wall." The fast young man laughed, trying to play off the fact that he was quite frightened by what he was seeing.

Chase wasn't so ready to leave the store yet, the light was scary he would admit, but it was also very interesting. Willing himself up from his knees he took Mya by the hand and hooked Jay underneath the arm, he was going to make sure that the four of them got a closer look at where that light was coming from and more importantly what it was. Moving slowly the other followed the acrobat as he made his way to the front of the shelves. "No way are we leaving yet. Who knows what's causing this, it could be amazing, something we never could have dreamed about." Pushing the single issues and trades off the shelves, Chase saw the light getting brighter and brighter, until he couldn't really look straight into anymore. Mya and Jay were trying to make sense of how this was all happening while Allie made her way to stand beside Chase, the swimmers face in just as much awe as her friends'.

"What do you think it is?" The swimmer asked before reaching her hand out to touch the wall behind the shelf, but once her hand entered the light she felt pulled in. Reacting fast the others grabbed onto Allie to pull her back in, but instead were pulled into light right along with her. To say that the four were uncomfortable would be an understatement, they felt like they were being stretched paper thin, yet they still held on to each other. For the longest time the struggled to keep their grip, but eventually it was too much and the friends felt themselves falling four different direction, away from each other, into the light…

**Chase:**

Chase could feel himself falling through the light and the acrobat couldn't help but be terrified, one thing he hadn't expected from that storm was this. It felt like an eternity of falling into nothing but blinding light for the young man, and to make matters worse his friends weren't even with him anymore. For the first time in a long time he was scared to death, he was scared because he could die, scared that he could die alone. However the eternity of falling was soon over for the acrobat as he now saw he was falling over the top of a skyscraper, about ten feet above the roof. With a dull thud he landed on the concrete. Feeling disoriented he saw five sets of feet moving towards him, and a voice say something about him.

"Tim, get him down to the penthouse and let Alfred take a look at him." Looking up at the voice, Chase saw five blurry figures, one with two points sticking up from their head. _'Man, if this wasn't a dream I'd be pretty excited. I'm being saved by Dick Grayson, too bad it's a dream.'_ Then without anytime for more thought, Chase blacked out.

**Mya:**

The only thing that Mya could feel beneath her at the moment was a rough, coarse, soft substance and warm water licking at her feet. She remembered falling through the light coming from the wall in the comic shop, with her friends but they were gone now. Looking around her the young woman knew she was dreaming now, she looked like she'd just landed in paradise. Even though she was disoriented Mya could clearly see a beach and an ocean, and she thought that this had to be a dream. Feeling faint she laid back onto the warm sand, waiting for the dream to be over and to wake up in her bed or wherever she'd fallen asleep.

"Sisters, come quick there's someone on the shore and she seems injured." A voice called through the silence, rousing Mya from her daze. Looking to the source of the sound she saw three women approaching, two with pitch black hair and one with bright blonde, but all three had stunning blue eyes. '_Huh I'm being rescued by the Wonder Women, not a bad dream.'_ Then Mya gave into her fatigue and her world also became black.

**Jay:**

Feeling the discomfort of falling through the endless light leave him, Jay was glad to be anywhere else; until he saw he was falling through the air straight towards the pavement of a large city. The runner really didn't know what to do, and he could feel tears coming to his eyes, he didn't get to say goodbye to his family or friends, and Allie was somewhere else in, the same thing happening to her and he wasn't there to help her. Seeing the pavement getting closer and closer, Jay closed his eyes, preparing for the coming impact. However it never came. Opening his eyes, Jay came face to face with a man clad in scarlet and gold travelling at inhuman speed. _"Flash, no way it's not possible. It's just a really cool dream.'_ With that last thought the runner fainted, leaving a smirking speedster smiling down at the boy.

**Allie:**

Exiting the tunnel of light Allie saw that she was deposited not on land, but in water, or more like underwater. Trying to swim to the surface was difficult, even for the top class swimmer. The water was rough, throwing her to and fro, but she didn't stop swimming. Continuing to push farther to the surface, Allie couldn't help but feel like it was hopeless; she could die, and even worse, do it alone. Feeling her arms tire, Allie simply stopped struggling and just let herself be tossed by the water. Feeling like she was running out of air she opened her mouth, to simply have it end faster, but instead it felt natural, like she could breath. Even though she felt air return to her lungs she was still tired, faint even. As she was about to fall asleep she saw a figure swimming towards her, grabbing her hand and taking her deeper in the ocean. Before she blacked out completely, Allie saw a flash of orange and green and one thought went through her mind. _'Aquaman…'_

**AN: Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought, maybe see if its worth continuing. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Waking Up In a New Home**

Chase had never felt more comfortable than he did right now, and boy was he enjoying it. A warm soft mattress underneath him, crisp and fresh sheets, a warm and plush comforter, it was fair to say he never remembered his bed being this comfortable before. Feeling the last comforts of sleep leave him, Chase felt sore all over, his body reacting to being fully awake and alert. Not wanting to waste the day the acrobat pushed himself up from the comfortable bed expecting to be greeted with a sunny Gateway City morning in his apartment. However the sight the young man was met with was a complete one-eighty from that thought, he was in a modern and very expensive looking bedroom, and the sight of his small city was replaced by a dark and rainy metropolis. _'What is this, where in the hell am I?'_ Allowing himself a little time to observe himself now that he'd gotten used to his surroundings, Chase saw that his ribs were wrapped as were his forearms and his forehead, not shoddy wrap jobs like his coach gave; these were done by experts. _'Must have taken a pretty nasty fall somewhere, but that's the question, where?'_, the young man thought to himself as he began to walk towards the door, he also noticed someone had placed him in some rather expensive looking athletic pants while they tended to his injures, he decided he'd thank them when he met them.

Exiting the room, the acrobat was surprised to be met with a very well lit and inviting looking hallway, not what he was expecting after seeing how dreary his room had been. Walking down the corridor, Chase looked at the few photographs that were hanging on the wall, and he couldn't help but feel like he knew who these people were, all of them black haired and blue-eyed, most smiling except for the youngest who always seemed to have a scowl. Continuing to make his way through the hallway, the acrobat was met by the sight of the same young boy exiting another door and giving Chase a surprised look.

"Hey you your up, come here." There was something in the boys tone that Chase found unnerving, but something familiar. Deciding to try and find a way out, the acrobat swept the kids legs out from under him, and bolted down the hallway into and open living room where he found three others sitting around, one of them was one of the black haired men and two females, one a beautiful blonde and a lovely black haired girl. They all gave him small smiles until the kids voice floated down the hall after him. "Hey get him, hes' a nut case." Seeing how quick they were to react he took off towards the kitchen, trying to find some kind of defensive ground. Lifting himself into a graceful flip over top of the island in the surprisingly large kitchen, Chase grabbed the nearest item, unlucky for him it was a fork. Seeing the four standing in the entrance way poised for a fight, just like the way he was standing. Deciding that is was in his best interests to talk rather than fight, especially considering the numbers.

"I don't want to fight any of you; all I want to know is where I am and what happened to me." They all looked prepared to answer me, but they were interrupted by another figure, slightly taller than the others, but a much more intimidating build, but a very warm smile. It was then that it all fell into place for Chase, his dream from last night wasn't a dream at all, this was the Bat-Family.

"Come with us, we might have some answers for you and maybe you'll have some for us too." With that the acrobat followed the group of crime fighters down into the area of the penthouse in Wayne Towers where Dick and Damian worked from. It was a long explanation to all of them how he ended up in this world, but they didn't seem fazed, then it occurred to Chase this was DC, multiverse was something the dealt with almost on regular day to day basis. It was also a shock to the family that he knew who they all were, who they _really_ were. There was also the period of getting to know everyone, and needless to say he ,Dick, and Tim got along great, as did he and the rest really, but he found himself talking to Stephanie more than any of the others.

"So, are you worrying about getting home?" Letting the new Batgirls' question sink in the acrobat really wasn't sure if he did or not, this seemed like a dream come true for him.

"You know I'm not sure, I mean this is a really wild experience. I'd love to stay, but I'm not sure where I really fit in." Feeling a hand take his, Chase looked up to see Stephanie giving him a knowing smile and a sweet look. _'Man she is so beautiful…'_ His thoughts we interrupted by Tim, putting a hand on his shoulder offering a smile of encouragement.

"We saw that you have some serious skills. You're strong, athletic, and almost as agile as Dick. So we only have one question. While you're in this world what do want to do?" It was a no brainer for Chase, giving the rest the same smile as Tim, he gave his answer.

"Alfred's gonna have to help me make a suit." He wasn't sure why, but Chase felt like he belonged here. He felt like he could do anything. He'd always been athletic in his world, but here in Gotham. He couldn't explain it, but he knew he was at his best here, why not show it off to the criminals in the city. He only hoped that the others were doing fine…wherever they were. Chase just hoped that he could see them again.

Mya had been up for the past half-hour, and the beautiful young woman was doing her best to avoid the other women on the island she'd woken up on. Putting on the toga that had been left beside her bed, the young woman was doing her best to blend in. Sitting on the sands where she'd been found, Mya truly knew where she was, there was no way to deny it, she was on Themyscira, the island home of the Amazons, it truly was no hallucination. This was something she'd never expected in her wildest dreams, but Mya couldn't help but feel a thrill at the chance to live in this world. Mya had always been tall for a girl, but here she fit in just fine. She'd always been strong, but this morning while stretching the young woman punched a hole in the marble pillar beside her bed, and the thing that Mya found strange was she didn't even really feel it. The only thing the young woman could do was come to terms that somehow, by some wonderful coincidence, she was now an amazon. Mya was perfectly content in her thoughts until she saw a slightly older looking woman with her black hair falling around her like midnight, it was her hero, Donna Troy. She'd been there when Mya had woken up and showed her where she'd be staying while on Paradise Island.

"So how are you doing sister, are you dealing with your new surroundings well?"

"As well as can be expected, it's strange and new, but I'll deal." Mya felt Donna put an assuring arm around her shoulders and pull her into her side. The newly dubbed Amzon couldn't help but feel like she had a new sister. Letting the feeling of content fall over her, Mya looked up at the woman sitting beside her with a curious glance and a question about her new destiny. "Donna, do you think I'm like you, Diana, and Cassie or am I just one of the more average Amazons?"

"Well Mya, I don't believe many of us could have destroyed a pillar like you did earlier and not have felt a thing. So if I had to guess, then yes I'd say you would be a fine addition to the Wonder Women, that is if you stay, you may want to return home at some point." As Mya soaked in the words Donna had just spoken to her, she knew she couldn't say no to that, she would be a superhero. Standing up and wiping off of the toga, Donna following suit, Mya wrapped her arms around her favorite Amazon in a bone crushing embrace.

"Yes I will stay. Nothing would make me happier." As she looked out at the water she was reminded of Allie, and then of Jay, and finally Chase, her very best friend. She wondered where he was, and where the others were as well. It wasn't everyday that you got sucked into a different dimension, and the young woman was worried to say the least. _'I hope you are all okay, please Hera keep them safe…'_ After shaking off the awkwardness of praying to a Greek God for the first time, Mya walked down the shoreline with Donna preparing to begin her training, the training to make her a hero.

Unlike the others, Jay hadn't been to sleep hardly any at all after his black out. Shortly after blacking out the runner woke in a fairly large but inviting bedroom, but it was when he got up and the dresser across the room shook that Jay really realized what was truly weird about the situation he found himself in. A picture frame had begun to tumble downward, but before he even knew it Jay had caught it before it had even fell a centimeter. Looking around him he also realized he'd travelled across the room and caught it. Placing the picture back on the dresser, and went towards the door. Not even looking at the picture or the family in it.

Making his way out of the room the young man decided to test his theory about what had just happened in the bedroom. Focusing on his movement he was down the stairs and standing in what appeared to be the houses kitchen in less than a millisecond, to say he was freaked out was an understatement. Even more so when he heard call out to him from behind.

"So you're awake huh kid, well good. It also seems like you got a little present from when I grabbed you and ran you here." Turning around Jay was now face to face with a fairly tall and well built man, and it was the flaming red hair that tipped the young man off as to who it was, it was Wally West, the Flash, his favorite Flash. After recovering from his shock he finally was able to voice the question that was nagging at him.

"So how exactly did I come to get super-speed? How did I even get here?" Perfectly fine questions and he was inside the house of a scientist so he assumed they would be answered pretty easily for him. Then before Wally could get started another man entered the kitchen, this one slightly taller than Wally, with blonde hair and blue eyes, it couldn't be anyone else but Barry Allen.

"Well from what I can gather some kind of anomaly happened in your world and took you here, I heard you talking in your sleep about us not being real, and on your Earth we may not be, but I think you are still a part of our multiverse. It's the only explanation why you're here." Crossing his arms the red haired speedster looked at Jay with a smile on his, face. Wally knew one thing would come out of this; the Earth would have to go a long way to run out of speedsters now. "Uncle Barry, you can tell him your theory about his speed." After scratching the back of his head, in what looked like thought to the new speedster, Barry looked down at jay with a pleased smile.

"Well, they way I see it is that you have a natural attraction to the speed force. When Wally grabbed you when you were falling it must have ingrained itself into you. Now all speedsters derive their power from the Speed Force, but you came into direct contact with it, so you're different." Seeing the confused look on the young mans' face Barry decided to cut to the chase. "It means you're like me, Wally, and Bart. You are actually a conduit for the Speed Force. You are probably as fast as Bart is and I'm sure you two will catch up to me and Wally eventually." Jay really didn't know what to do, he was in shock. _'Me, I'm a conduit for the Speed Force. This is amazing.'_ Jay was shaken out of his thoughts by Barrys' hand on his shoulder. "So do you want to be a member of the Flash family?"

There was no thought, not contemplation, only Jays' emphatic response. "Get me the Dark Flash costume in red and gold and I'm good to go. I'm just glad your daughter has the Impulse identity covered Wally, that was never really my style." With a laugh Barry took off to get started on the new costume, while Wally led Jay into the living room to meet Linda and the kids. The only thing that ruined the moment was the worry about where his friends were, and worrying where Allie was and if he'd ever see his love again.

Feeling like she was floating, Allie opened her eyes, and to her great surprise she saw that she was underwater. Shocked into standing at attention, she found that when she opened her mouth, that the rush of water didn't fill her lungs and choke her. Instead she could breath, and the swimmer was shocked by this sudden revelation. It wasn't something Allie considered normal, the whole waking up under the ocean and then being able to breathe in water. Looking to her right she noticed the two figures standing in the entranceway to the room she found herself in, and she knew who they were instantly, Mera and Arthur. Arthur Curry, the man who is also known as King Orin of Atlantis, the hero known as Aquaman. Seeing the surprise on Allies' face the Queen swam over to the young woman to reassure her.

"Don't worry my dear, you are safe here. In Atlantis you'll be safe from any harm, you'll be fine. If were right and you've come from another dimension, then with your new powers you'll need guidance." To say that Allie was overwhelmed was an understatement; the young woman was standing with possibly one of the nicest and most caring women in the Dc Universe, and her hero just feet behind her. So the woman wrapped her arms around the queen of Atlantis and laid her head on the older womans' shoulder, letting herself be comforted.

"Thank you Queen Mera, so who is going to teach me, King Orin?"

"Who else would my child? I'm sure you will fit in quite well with Kaldur'ahm and Lorena. We'll even see if you want to join the Aqua Team as Superman likes to call it." This was it her dream come true, Allie was at one with the water as a person could be. _'I'm an Atlantian.'_ Swimming off with Orin and Mera, Allie couldn't help but think of her friends, and of Jay, and hope that wherever they are they were okay.

**AN: So here it is, chapter two and even though I picked at it for forever I'm still not totally happy with it. Well I think its as good as it's going to get, so I hope you enjoy. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the feedback, it is very much appreciated. For it you get Chapter three as a reward. This chapter might not be as interesting as the whole thing will focus on how Chase is adjusting to Gotham City. P.S. as much as I'm going to exclude this reboot, Chase will be wearing the reboot Nightwing suit with a few alterations. Why? Because, its boss that's why.**

**Chapter Three: A Night on the Town**

The night in Gotham City was just like most others, it was cold, dark, and rainy, with the wind blowing around the citizens. All of it creating the atmosphere that Gotham had been known for a long time, dark but with hope right on the horizon. That was the purpose of Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Batgirl, and Black Bat. That was the feeling that the figure perched atop Wayne Tower wanted to bring to the city, and after two months of training and partnered patrols, the new Nightwing was ready to play it solo. The new vigilantes name, Chase Jordan, and until recently he'd thought this world was fiction until he was transported to the world of DC Comics after a freak event, a wonderful gift. Standing up from his perch, the young acrobat shot his grapple and went in search of some action. Thinking back to when he first found out he was going to be a part of the bat family Chase couldn't help but want the approval of one man, Bruce Wayne. His first encounter with the boss man was one that he hadn't been expecting. Bruce realized the seriousness of an outsider knowing their identities, but then he thought about Tim and how much he'd come to be a huge asset, and just like that Chase realized he had validation from Bruce Wayne, and that pushed him to be the best he could be. The young man was trained by Bruce and Cassandra to fight, he honed his acrobatics with Dick, learned how to hack with Tim Drake, and learned how to still have fun from Stephanie Brown.

Thinking about his life in Gotham City, Chase realized that he was in the good life. He was brought into the Wayne family, adopted by Bruce under the cover of Dicks long lost brother. Now he got to make a difference by patrolling the streets of Gotham City. '_This is one cool experience; I mean I'm Nightwing, who else gets to say that? Just me and Dick I guess?'_ Losing himself in his thoughts on the rooftop in Crime Alley he landed on, Chase thought about his friends that he still hadn't seen yet, and still wondered if they were all right. The young acrobat also thought about his new look, a far cry from the old Nightwing. Chase looked down at his suit at the dark black suit and its blood red bird emblem that went into the finger stripes over his gauntlets, his including fins like those on the Batsuit, and his domino mask having red lenses rather than white. Over all Chase thought he looked pretty badass, but he knew there was more to stopping crime than looking the part, he had to strike fear into criminals. Lost in his thought, the acrobat didn't hear the approach of the figure behind him until he felt two hands on his shoulders. With a jump he turned to find the smiling form of Cassandra Cain, the Black Bat. Letting himself breathe easier Chase put on his best stern face, which didn't last too long as Cass's smile made him smile as well, her smile was something he didn't remember seeing that much in the comics and seeing it was a rare and beautiful sight, Chase really like her smile.

"Any reason the Black Bat is looking for little old me? I know I'm nearly irresistible, but humor me with some other reason." Letting his smile get bigger, the young man knew that besides being acrobats and goofs, he and his _brother_ Dick were fairly chatty with the ladies as well. Chase had grown especially close with Cass. He got along fine with Steph, heck he even had a little crush on her at first, but as time passed he found himself increasingly in the company of Cassandra. They were both very different, but the acrobat found that they had more in common than he originally thought. They were both passionate about the work they were doing; both were deep down very sensitive people that cared a lot about people, and as much as Cass didn't show it Chase knew she liked to tease as well.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was to tell you to keep your mouth shut before you did too deep of a hole." _'There it is.'_ Chase thought to himself as he let his smile grow as he turned to face the lovely Asian crime fighter. "Actually Oracle and Batman have said it was a slow night so we should turn in. With the boss away helping Diana and Superman, Batman thinks we've earned an early turn in." Crossing his arms the young acrobat leaned against the ledge, he removed his mask letting her view his look of disappointment.

"Awesome, my first solo patrol and I see nothing. I guess that should be a good thing but it's still pretty boring." Removing her mask as well Cass leaned right beside her new friend on the ledge, allowing herself to smile at his pouting. Cass couldn't say that she was close to many people short of the Batfamily, but she wasn't quick to trust them at first either, at least until she met Chase. She found he was easy to get along with and most of all he was fun. She and Tim were close, but together they could be a little stuffy she thought. She and Steph were best friends, but the girl could get a little too wild sometimes. Bruce was like a father, Dick was her older brother, and Alfred her grandfather. The young woman didn't really know what to call Chase. Sure he was her _brother_ now, but she couldn't help but stare at him sometimes, stare and imagine. Cass wasn't left with much time to think about her new brother or partner or _crush, _she allowed herself to add_,_ because she felt him take her hand in his as she met Chase's eyes with her own.

"Well you could always talk to yourself; you seem to be pretty good at that." Laughing as she took her hand out of his, Cass pulled her new acrobat friend up from the ledge along with her to head back to the penthouse.

"I'm chatty, it's part of my charm and furthermore…" Chase and Cass were cut short in their banter when they heard a series of gunshots that sounded less than two blocks away. "Well, looks like we will see some action after all." Slipping on their masks the two masked heroes grappled off, swinging through the cityscape to the source of the shot. "Nightwing to Batman and Robin, Black Bat and I are investigating gun shots we recently heard; we'll call you if we need anything." Chase said as he radioed Dick and Damian their situation.

"_Alright, but don't be afraid to call for backup, the Kevlar in your suit only goes so far."_

"Will do, Nightwing out." Smiling as he broke radio connection, he heard Cass calling into Tim and Stephanie.

"Red Robin and Batgirl, tell O that Nightwing and I will be later than expected. Gun shots were fired and we're on our way to investigate, be on your toes as well. Black Bat out." The newest of Gotham's heroes couldn't help but smirk at the established crime fighter as they switched to roof hopping from swinging. Looking at her he couldn't help but admire how she could be all business, and damn did he think it was hot.

"So are you always so down to business on the com or do you lighten up from time to time?" _'Nothing like trying to lighten the mood whil_e _chasing down a possible maniac' _Chase thought as they made their way up a fire escape to get a better vantage point, Cass quick and efficient and Chase showy and unnecessary.

"No I can lighten up, the real question is can you move discreetly or is it always a big show with you?" Cass laughed as she watched as her partner decided flips were necessary to reach the side of the roof she was on. _'He's lucky that he looks good moving around in that costume or I'd tell him to be still' _she thought to herself. Once the two were prepared they set out to find the culprit. It didn't take more than a minute or two until the saw a quick flash of red and the sound of a bullet fired at them. Dodging the shot the masked heroes, peaked from behind the ledge and caught sight of their assailant, the Red Hood, and back to his motorcycle gear no less.

"Alright, so Jason Todd, homicidal maniac trained by Batman is on the loose again, how do we want to play this?" Cass's only response was a crack of her knuckles and a smirk. "Good that was my idea too." Splitting up the two both threw batarangs at Red Hood, Black Bat hitting Jason in the helmet to knock him off balance, while Nightwing took out the gun. Taking the time to get in close to Jason, Cass took her fighting stance, while Chase got out his escrima sticks.

"Really, the big man couldn't come after me himself, I'm insulted. Oh, and look he's got a new bird flying around Gotham, didn't even ask me if I wanted to be Nightwing." Jason sneered as he quickly pulled out another handgun from its holster. "You didn't think I'd come without a spare did you?"

"You're nothing if not prepared Hood, but we can't really let you just walk out of here can we?" Chase asked, sarcasm thick in his voice as he watched edge closer to Jason's flank, they were about to take the sneakiest son of a bitch in Gotham by surprise. "It's also good to see you ditched the tights and cape, really not such a good look for a villain or anti-hero, or whatever you think you are." Giving the signal to chase, Black Bat jumped at Jason. Grabbing his arm and pulling it at an angle that Nightwing could knock the gun from Red Hood's hand. Getting into one on one combat with Red Hood, Nightwing found out first hand why everyone never really like dealing with Jason, he was freaking strong. Smirking to himself, the acrobat noted he wasn't alone, he had Cass and that was the best backup you could ask for. The longer the fight went on the more Chase noticed Cass wasn't in it, that she was letting him handle Jason, and he was winning. Where Red Hood was strong, Nightwing was fast and agile. If Jason got in one punch Chase was getting four or five, and that was the difference.

"So tell us Jason, why the gun shots if there were no victims from what we could gather." Cass asked as she rejoined the fray.

"I'm not plugged into the Wayne funds; I gotta fund my operation somehow so I knocked over a bank." Then with a series of quick movements Jason had gotten past the two of them and had grabbed his guns one pointed at each of the masked heroes at close range, there was no way a shot like Jason would miss either. "So now I'm going to get out of here and you two love birds can go on about your night, see ya losers." Just like that Red Hood disappeared into the dark alleyway, leaving behind a frustrated Nightwing and Black Bat.

Once they were back at the Wayne Towers penthouse Chase and Cass made their way to the bathrooms to shower. Letting the hot water run down his back the young man thought to how Jason got away from he and Cass. There was nothing they really could have done, if they made a move they more than likely would have been shot rather than stopped Jason. Drying off and slipping on a pair of athletic pants Chase put his Nightwing gear in his room as he made his way to the kitchen. There he saw Cass pouring herself a cup of tea that Alfred had made, he took a cup as well and followed her lead.

"So we made a pretty good team tonight didn't we hot stuff?" Chase asked, giving the young woman a small smile. Next thing he knew she was pulling him into a deep kiss. Once the initial shock wore off he found himself kissing her back. Once the two needed to pull back for air Cass gave him a smile of her own.

"We sure do Mr. Flips and Stuff." Cass joked

"I'm not sure Dick would like to know I've stolen his title, but Cass what does this make us?" The young acrobat asked as he continued to hold the beautiful young woman close to him.

"It means we'll just have to find out, right partner?"

"Right partner." Pulling Cass into another kiss Chase really did know he wouldn't go back to his other life for anything. Sure Dick and Steph would tease, Damian would make some snide comment while Tim would rein him in and give his own approving smile, but Bruce was a whole different story. Case just smile on as he continued to kiss the beautiful girl in his arms. I _'Bring it on.'_

**AN: Here it is everybody, Chapter Three, and it's all dedicated to Chase. Not all chapters will be this way with most taking on all four main characters, but all will at some point get their own one-shot solo chapter. Read and review, they are very much appreciated.**


End file.
